Mask
by Bravo Tango
Summary: The stage is set and the players are ready. Now let us fool everyone. (Andou x Oshida) (Cannon divergence)


**Hey all! I'm diving into a different fandom. A few things to know before going into the story. First is that this is a Oshida x Andou piece since there are no tags for them. This is similar to canon but it will go in a different direction.  
**

**Forewarning: Most of the scenes have been emulated from Girls und Panzer das Finale so it would be better to watch it first.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Girls Und Panzer. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

"Maudit." Oshida places down a piece of paper and leans back on the velvet couch. _'These papers are too much.'_ She tucks a lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she looks around the room; there are double doors on her left and a large wooden table on her right. She sighs, _'Might as well finish this.'_ She reach—

Knock knock

"Oshida you in there?"

The girl stops and stares at the door. _'Ah it's Andou.'_ Oshida starts to rise but she pauses halfway; she grins as she settles back into the couch and closes her eyes. A few moments pass by before the blonde hears the door open.

"Osh—"

Silence. Oshida then hear footsteps coming toward the back area of the couch. A few more moments pass before she feels a part of her hair being lifted. She smirks and tilts her head backward. "Now what do you think you are doing?"

Oshida takes great delight in seeing Andou's surprised face; her brown eyes widen and her brown cheeks brighten with a shade of pink. The blonde notes that Andou doesn't have her cap on and some of her black hair sticks out from the side. Her blue vest was unbuttoned to show a white blouse underneath it and her blue jacket is over one of her shoulders. The dark-skinned girl recovers and grins, "It's just that your angelic hair smells simply divine."

"Urgh. You should be relocated to a Brie factory and be converted with how cheesy you are."

Andou lowers her head and pecks the other girl's lips. "Would you eat me up if I do become a block of cheese?"

Oshida's reddened at that. The blonde opens her mouth—

"Why must you do this?" They turn to the door to see Marie, their short and also blonde commander. The girl raises her sweets. "Now I can't eat this cake."

"Sorry." Andou lets go of the hair and walks around the couch to sit down next to Oshida.

"No you're not." She sighs, "In any case, it's good to see you two here." The commander walks over to her desk and sits down. "I have a plan for the next Track Cup." The smaller blonde sets the plate to the side and stares at the duo.

Both of the officers straighten up and Oshida answers, "We are ready Commandant."

The room goes silent as Marie continues to stare at them.

Oshida and Andou glances at each other before the dark-skinned girl turns back. "Commander?"

Marie then sighs, "I must ask the two of you for a daunting task." The girls stay silent and she continues, "The other schools don't know much about us since we always lose in the first match and we had the highest counts of friendly-fire. But recently with the help of you two, this is the first time this Academy has ever been unified."

Oshida has a small smile. "Thank you Commandant. So what is this specific task you ask of us?"

"...We must act divided once again and I want you two to lead the factions."

The blonde drops her jaw. "That's..." She tries to protest but stops, _'Wait. There must be a reason.'_ "Hold on," She cups her chin. "We suffered a significant loss in our latest match."

"Not only that," Oshida turns to Andou. "Tensions between our teams were so high they might have broken in civil war."

"Yes," They turn back to Marie. "As I said, the other schools don't know of our unity and I want it to keep it that way until the very last second. The drawing lottery for our matches is coming soon and we don't have much time."

Oshida stares at the other blonde. "You want us to be at the front."

"Yes." Marie takes out and spreads her fan. "You two are my best."

Oshida and Andou look at each other in silence. Then Andou holds Oshida's hand. "I believe we can do it."

Oshida tightens her hold. "Are you sure?"

Andou nods her head.

Oshida kisses the back of Andou's hand and looks back at Marie. "We'll do it."

"Thank you," Marie snaps her fan shut and smiles at them. "Well then ladies, let's stage the best play to fool the world."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Days later..._

Oshida looks out the window as a familiar carrier ship comes closer to her view. _'It's the same as always.'_ She sighs and turns back to the interior of their helicopter.

"How goes the division?" Marie takes a bite of her cake.

Andou goes first. "We have successfully 'divided' the school into the two factions."

The blonde vice-commander chimes in. "Although some of the girls are using the opportunity to be rowdy..."

Marie sighs, "So long as they don't break the stage I'll condone their behavior for the moment."

"Commander," The three girls look to the front of the cockpit. "We'll touch down in five seconds."

They then felt the landing and Marie clips off her seat-belt. "It seems the first act is about to begin." The door slides open and she is the first to get off.

Oshida and Andou clip off their belts and she sees the dark-skinned girl making her way to the door but she gets there first. "What do you think you doing transfer student?"

Andou blinks.

"You have the privilege of going last." Oshida walks out but she catches a small smirk from Andou's face.

"Well aren't you Escalators something special?"

Oshida's eyebrows slightly rise up. _'I haven't heard that in a long time.'_ The officers walk by Marie's side and they make their way to the stadium. Once inside, Oshida blinks as the building is filed with hundreds of girls from different schools. _'Here's hoping we get someone easy for the first round.'_ The girls make it to the front row to sit in front of a stage where there is the drawing lot and a large screen at the center of the stadium. Several moments pass and names of schools are being called off. _'Seems like it's starting.'_ She leans back and 'looks' at her nails.

"BC Freedom Academy."

The officers look at Marie as she continues to eat cake. She just points her spoon at Andou and resumes back to her cake. The raven-haired officer stands up throws a smirk at Oshida.

"Tch," Oshida crosses her arms and glares at Andou as she walks to the stage. She continues to glare at Andou's behind as the girl walks up the stairs. _'Oh how magnifi—'_ She jolts as something 'taps' into her foot. She turns toward Marie as the smaller girl continues to eat cake but Oshida knows it was her. _'Right. Focus.'_ The blonde girl just looks at the screen as their school name pops at the third slot. _'Three huh?'_ The blonde teen looks back at her nails as Andou comes back to the seat.

The process would go for several minutes as Oshida looks at the screen and back at her nails. The blonde officer looks over her—

"You put us up against the victors from last summer!"

Oshida jolts and she looks up to see Andou up from her seat and glaring at her. Her eyes quickly shifts to the screen to see Oarai Girls' Academy on the fourth slot. _'Merde! Think of something quickly!'_ She stands up from her chair and points at the dark-skinned girl. "You're the one who drew the ballot!" Oshida holds back a groan, _'That was...not the best comeback.'_

Andou grabs the offending hand and pulls it down. "You puttin' the blame on me?!"

The blonde shakes off Andou's grip. "I'm not blaming you. It's _your_ fault." She makes a poking motion at her fellow officer. "Transfer students like you love to lie."

Andou's eye twitches and her body trembles at the insult. "You Escalator students do nothing but look down on others."

Oshida snaps back. "What did you say you outsider?!"

Amidst of their argument Oshida hears Marie from the side. "Can we not fight over trivial things? My cake will go bad."

_._

_. ._

_20 minutes later..._

_. ._

_._

_Slam_

Oshida taps her feet as she feels the helicopter lifts off the ground. After a few more seconds she finally slumps back into the seat. "Merde that was harder than I thought it would be."

"Tell me about it." Andou's head peeks over Marie's head. "Sorry for calling you all those things."

Osida sighs, "Same. I just hope they were convinced by it."

"Unfortunately we are going to have to put more effort in our play for this particular school." Marie flips through several pages as the officers lean in. "Thanks to their popularity, there is an abundance of information on them." The commander stops at a picture of a fluffy brown-haired girl with brown eyes. "This is Yukari Akiyama, their loader and 'spy.' She would infiltrate other ships and gather information for their benefit. We're going to use her espionage skills against her." Marie looks at her officers. "Loosen security and make sure a uniform is 'easy' to access to." The petite commander smiles, "She will be a great actress."

The vice-commanders smile and Oshida looks out the window to see the ship shrinking into a speck on the horizon. _'How lucky that we paused the renovation plans for the other half of the ship. It truly does look like a ship divided.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Tank Storehouse..._

Oshida rolls her shoulders as she smirks at Andou. "I do hope you've been practicing."

The other officer cracks her neck. "It'll be just like old times."

"Hm." The girls look to the side to see Marie on top of a tank with her hand on her ear. "I see. Everyone, try not to have too much fun." Shouts and protests roar in the distance. The petite blonde picks up her cake and looks at the officers. "The souris has fallen for the cheese."

Other school girls start to walk and stand behind the two officers to show a divide.

Andou takes a deep breath and exhales. She stares at Oshida. "We'll be the flag tank."

The 'peasants' pump their hands. "Yeah!"

Oshida catches Marie's eyes flicker to something and she quickly goes back to her cake. _'She's here.'_ The blonde raises her eyebrow. "Oh no. Leave that to us."

The escalators nod their heads. "Indeed! Indeed!"

Marie takes a bite of her cake. "Just decide who gets to be the flag tank on rock paper scissors."

Andou glances at the smaller blonde. "We can't do this all half-assed."

Oshida points at Andou." You dare defy the Commandant? You're getting cocky you transfer."

The dark-skinned officer points back with her index and middle fingers. "Same to you. What do you sheltered escalator students know about tankery?"

Oshida scoffs and turns around to pat her butt. "You should just keep close to our asses."

Andou forms her hand into a finger-gun and points it at the blonde. "If you're up front then I'll just shoot your ass."

Oshida tries not to react as the spy crawls to the middle of the argument. _'How in the world did other people not notice this?'_ She focuses back on Andou. "Look how barbaric these girls are." She points her thumb to her chest. "Just leave the match to us."

Andou points both of her index fingers at Oshida. "There's no way we're going to let someone who hasn't gone through an examination war lead!"

Oshida sweeps her arm across. "What did you say?" She points both of her thumbs to her chest. "Just watch us destroy the enemy's flag tank!"

Andou gets into a fighting stance. "Watch me destroy yours first!"

Oshida gets into a fighting stance as well. "I'll beat you at your own game!" Everyone charges.

"RAHH!"

"RAHH"

Oshida shoulder-bumps the spy into the ground. _'This girl is going to get herself killed.'_ But she focuses back to Andou. The blonde forms her fingers into a beak and thrusts them at Andou's face. Her opponent deflects the strike and returns with a punch. Oshida steps back and avoids the fist. She then— "Ah!" Hot pain sears through her right temple as she staggers to the left. _'Wha- What?'_ She looks down to see a shoe on the ground. _'Oh.'_ She hisses as she cradles the injury.

The blonde looks back up to see Andou with her mouth open. The tanned girl takes a step toward the injured girl. _'No don't—'_

"Hiyah!"

Andou jumps back as a leg sweeps at empty air. The tanned girl blinks as two 'elite' girls step in front of her and she focuses back into her stance.

_'Thank goodness.'_ Oshida raises her fist into the air. "Show them the power of the Escalators!"

"RAHHHH!"

_._

_. ._

_Five hours later..._

_. ._

_._

Oshida stares at the doctor as he performs the check-up. "Okay," He steps back. "So far it seems you have second degree bruising on your right temple. You need to keep ice and rest for several days." He starts gathering his equipment.

Oshida keeps the ice pack on the bruise as she slightly nods, "Thank you doctor."

The doctor nods back and leaves her room.

Oshida stands up to walk over her mirror and moves the ice pack; a purple blotch covers the right top of her face. "What an ugly color."

_Knock Knock_

The blonde looks at the door. "Yes?"

"Ma'am?"

"Ah Fleur," Oshida fully turns to the door and places the ice-pack back on the bruise. "Come in."

The door opens and a red-headed girl with a braided ponytail steps in. She gives a salute. "Ma'am I have the report for the day."

"At ease." Oshida watches as the girl relaxes. "Tell me what you have."

"We scoured every inch of the ship to make sure the spy is gone."

"Hmm. Inform Andou to keep up the act just to be sure the spy doesn't come back."

Fleur nods, "Yes Ma'am." She hesitates.

Oshida tilts her head. "Yes?"

The red-head walks over to Oshida. "Vice-Commander Andou has a message for you." She takes out a piece of paper and presents it to Oshida.

"Oh?" The blonde takes the paper and the subordinate snaps a quick salute before she leaves. Oshida unfolds the paper and at the center was Andou's handwriting:

_𝒥𝑒 𝓈𝓊𝒾𝓈 𝒹é𝓈𝑜𝓁é_

Oshida smiles as she places the note on her lips. _'Oh you fool, you have nothing to apologize for.'_ She yawns and glances at the clock. _'Oh it's late.'_ The blonde places the note in her cabinet and makes her way to the bathroom.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Day of the match..._

"How long until we reach the location?" Oshida glances out of the turret slit as her ARL 44 rumbles forward.

Fleur turns back. "We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Good. Now—"

_Clang_

Oshida jolts from an impact to the side. _'What was that?'_ She glances outside to see Andou's Souma S35 ramming into the side of her tank. The blonde smirks, _'Cheeky.'_ She turns to her subordinates. "Fire a round in front of Andou's tank."

The ARL's turret slow turns to the side and the Souma backs away. Just as the ARL's barrel got into position, the Souma fires first in front of Oshida. The ARL returns fire and explodes the ground in front of them.

"Vice-Commander we're here."

Oshida turns to the front view-port to see Oarai girls waiting in the field.

Marie's voice crackles into the radio. "All tanks stop." The students formed a line and stopped in their tracks. "Andou, Oshida, with me."

Oshida opens the hatch and jumps out of her tank. From the distance she spots Andou on the ground and making her way to the right side of Marie. The blonde jogs and joins the duo by Andou's right side. The trio then stops in front of Oarai's girls in front of then and the referee by their side. Taking a quick glance downward, she notices that her and Andou's clothes are dirty with scuff marks.

"Now, then." The referee nods at the two teams. "We will now begin the match between the Oarai Girls and BC Freedom Academy. Bow."

Oshida dips her head and hears a chorus of, "Let's have a good game." Everyone raise their heads.

"Oi!" Andou whispers as she lightly elbows Oshida on her arm. "Have the commander bow her head."

Oshida jabs her elbows into Andou's ribs. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

Marie tilts her head toward the judge. "Why do I need to bow my head?"

Andou glares at Oshida. "You're both escalator students!" She throws a jab at the blonde

Oshida easily deflects the strike and fires back with a jab of her own which was also deflected. "You're the one in charge of the dirty work!"

"Let's just go back into our tanks." Marie gives them a look and they start walking back.

On their way back, Andou raises her voice. "Just you watch, my team will get all the glory."

"Hah!?" Oshida scoffs and raises her voice as well, "Are you trying to disobey the Commandant?"

"You two can do whatever you want." Marie takes out her fan and waves at herself. "Just take them out."

"See? There no problem. Unless..." Andou smirks. "It's too much for you Escalators."

"You little..." Oshida jogs and jumps into her tank. "ARL 1 through 4, break off and move to the South."

"Yes Ma'am!"

The blonde watches as Andou's team move to the North while Marie and an escort tank move to the West

_._

_. ._

_20 Minutes later..._

_. ._

_._

The tanks rumble as they pass through a valley.

"Vice-Commander." It was ARL 4

Oshida clicks on the radio. "Report."

"We spotted a German Tiger behind us."

"Copy. Ignore it and keep moving."

"Roger."

After 10 minutes of driving the radio crackles. "It's time." Oshida opens the hatch and pokes her upper body through the hole. She takes out her blue shako cap and places it on her head.

They round a corner and Oshida taps her radio. "All ARL full stop." The tanks ground to a halt behind numerous trees. "ARL 3 and 4, engage the enemy."

"Roger."

After several moments of silence, ARL 3 and 4 open fire.

"ARL 4, keep engaging the enemy. ARL 3 break off and join us. We're going back to our flag tank."

"Yes Ma'am."

The three ARL tanks drive along the dirt path. After several minutes of driving, Oshida catches Andou's team moving towards them. They come closer and close until they pass right by each other. They turn and head into one direction. They drive toward Marie's general location and position themselves on the riverbed; Oshida's team is on the left while Andou's team is on the right. Oshida takes out a pair of binoculars and looks around.

The radio crackles, "Seven Oarari tanks are making their way to the bridge."

Oshida focuses on the bridge to see the first tank rolling through the bridge.

Marie's voice comes through the radio. "Wait until all tanks are on the bridge and then destroy their escape routes."

"Copy."

"Yes Commandant." Oshida watches as more tanks rolls through the bridge. It was then the blonde notices the last tank stopped moving. _'What are they...'_ Her eyes widen and she clicks on the radio. "The enemy has spotted us!"

_Boom Boom Boom_

Andou's team fires as Oshida turns to the front to see the shells breaking the front bridge. She turns back and switches her radio. "ARL 1 through 3, destroy the back!"

_BOOM Boom Boom_

The tank jostles from the recoil and Oshida realigns her binoculars just as the shells breaks the back of the bridge. She clicks on the radio. "Commandant, both the front and back are destroyed. They are trapped."

"Excellent." _Click_ "All units fire at will."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Roger."

"Copy."

"With pleasure."

_BOOM Boom boom_

Slowly but surely, the Oarai tanks start to bunch around their flag tank. Oshida smirks behind her binoculars. "We played them like a damn fiddle."

The radio opens up. "This is ARL 4, we lost the enemy tank and it's headed to your location."

"Copy that. Regroup with us."

"Roger."

Oshida switches the frequency. "Commandant, Andou. The enemy tank from my sector is coming here."

Andou adds in. "Same here."

Marie's voice enters in the chatter. "Then we need to finish this as fast as possible."

_'What can we do?'_ Oshida scans the bridge and stops at the bottom. _'Hmm. Maybe...'_ "Commandant. I recommend we target the pillars under the flag tank."

Andou's voice chimes in. "Trying to collapse the bridge under them huh? Clever girl."

Oshida smiles, "I had a great teacher who would tell stories of her numerous battles."

Andou chuckles, "I had a great student who would listen every tale."

"Ah," Marie sighs, "I already miss the silence and not having to listen to you two flirting." Oshida had the decency to awkwardly laugh. "In any case I love your idea. All units, aim for the pillars. Crumble their foundation from underneath them."

"Yes Ma'am."

_Boom_

_Boom_

_BOOM—Ping_

Oshida's body jolts to the side as something slams to the side of her tank. The blonde recovers taps into her radio. "ARL 1 got hit. Did anyone see where the shot came from?" Oshida peeks through the view-ports and scans throughout the area.

"This is ARL 2. Enemy is at our 7 O'clock."

Oshida looks behind and slightly to the left to see the German Tiger. The tank fires again and the ground explodes as dirt falls on the chassis. "Tch. Ignore them and focus on the pillars."

"Bu—"

"This is all or nothing girls. We have their flag tank cornered and we can win this match right here right now."

"...Roger."

"Roger."

Oshida looks back to the bridge to see it wobbling side to side.

_Boom_

"ARL 2 is down."

_'Come on.'_ Oshida grips a railing.

_Boom_

"ARL 3 is down."

_'So close.' _The pillars are now swaying.

_Boom_

Her tank jolts and Oshida hears her tank's white flag popping out. "Maudit. ARL 1 is down." The blond opens the hatch and pops her head out with her binoculars. Once her vision focuses on the bridge, she almost jumps at the sight; the bridge groans and collapses into a dusty cloud.

_Crash_

The blonde holds her breath as the clouds start to disperse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes!" Oshida jumps down her tank and starts jumping in joy; a white flag is protruding from the Oarai's flag tank.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Pit Stop..._

"Oshida."

The blonde turns around to see the smaller blonde walking toward her and she snaps a salute. "Commandant."

"At ease." Oshida relaxes as Marie takes a bite of cake. "I wanted to congratulate you for that wonderful plan at the end."

"Thank you but it wasn't just me." Oshida looks at her fellow students. "Everyone performed their part and made this successful."

"That was best play we could have ever performed." She sighs, "A shame we can't recreate it anymore." Marie looks up and Oshida follows her gaze to spot the spectator plane.

_'Yes,'_ Oshida watches as the plane veers to the side. _'Now the whole world knows we are unified.'_

"Ahem."

The girls turn to see a group of Oarai girls walking toward them. _'Miho Nishizumi, her spy, and probably her crew.'_

Miho sticks her hand out. "That was a great match. You girls got us."

Marie shakes the hand. "Oh you're too kind, but thank you."

Yukari has her shoulders slumped. "How did I miss it?"

Their teammate pats Yukari. "There there. It just means you have to try harder."

"Oi!"

The girls turn around to see a Souma stop in front of them. The hatch opens and Andou jumps down. "Oshida!" She jumps and hugs the blonde. "That was truly brilliant!" The tanned girl pecks Oshida's lips.

"Mn?" Oshida's eyebrows shoot up at the blatant display of affection.

"What!?" The duo turns to see Yukari on the ground. "You two were _together_!? How did I miss that? You two were fighting like cats and dogs!"

"Hehe." Andou drapes one arm around Oshida's neck and her other hand in a V-sign. She has a smug grin as she presses her cheek against the blonde's cheek. "Thank you for recording our school. I'm sure it was beneficial for your team."

"Ugh!" Yukari slams her fist into the ground.

The blonde sighs, "Now you're just being a bully." But Oshida almost smiled in front of the other team. _'I can't believe it. Against all odds we won against Oarai.'_ She feels giddy at the thought and turns and places a kiss on Andou's cheek. They lean on each other as they can finally be together again.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**And Le Fin.**

**When I saw these two, I instantly built a ship for them; it got even better when I saw so many pictures for them. Honestly I wanted to make this story when the movie came out but there were no tags of them and so I waited. Fast forward to now with no tags so I just thought I might as well do it now.**

** So for some of the scenes I changed some parts of the movie and I think I changed the ending as well. Since the 2nd part of the movie hasn't been translated yet, this story would be an AU. Who knows, maybe the BC actually won but I doubt they'll let the protagonists lose.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
